


Общество мёртвых поэтов

by helgatrush, JanetDi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, Humor, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Relationships: Sergey Yesenin/Vladimir Mayakovskiy, Сергей Есенин/Владимир Маяковский





	Общество мёртвых поэтов

Легче всего Сергею было с маленьким Лёвушкой Гумилёвым, просто потому, что Лёвушка не читал ему стихов. Строго говоря, Лёвушка вообще пока разговаривать не умел, отчетливо произнося только «няф-няф-няф», выражающее все его желания и стремления.  
\- Няф-няф-няф! – предсказуемо сообщил Лёвушка Сергею и дернул его за светлую кудряшку.  
\- Согласен с тобой, - шёпотом сказал Сергей и постарался поднять подопечного из детского стульчика, что было очень непросто – Лёвушка был чрезвычайно крупным и цепким ребенком.  
\- Няф-няф-няф!  
За спиной жужжало и гремело, кричало и даже временами гавкало, как всегда у Зины и Димы в заведении, и пора было бы к этому привыкнуть, но не получалось.  
\- Ваш акмеизм говно! – выцепил Сергей из общего гула и обернулся.  
Марина тыкала незажжённой сигаретой в сторону Анны, которая, видимо, прочла что-то из нового, и выглядела гордо и воинственно, как всегда.  
\- Символизм, это прошлый век, - встрял Велемир из-за стойки. По официальной версии именно он научил Лёвушку незабвенному «няф-няф-няф», хотя, при таких родителях, Сергей подозревал, что Лёвушка сам справился. – За акмеизмом будущее!  
\- Выбей свой акмеизм на заднице! – посоветовала Марина язвительно. Серега Городецкий поднялся из-за стола и сделал к Марине шаг. Рука его непроизвольно легла на спинку стула в отчетливом хватательном движении.  
\- Друзья мои! – Зиночка выпорхнула из подсобки, благоухая нежной улыбкой. – Ну, мы же договорились, литературные потасовки по пятницам, и вход только со своими стульями. Если хотите бить наши, пять рублей в кассу.  
\- На! – Маяковский стянул длинный шарф и сунул Зине под нос россыпь мелочи. – На всё. Я поэму написал.  
\- Вова, только среда же! – простонал откуда-то из угла Брюсов, но в карман тоже полез. – Дима, вы еврей, ваша жена еврей, вы в курсе вообще?  
\- Таки что вы, на минуточку, хотите этим сказать? – рассеянно отозвался Мережковский, отвлекаясь от конторской книги.  
Марина не выдержав, засмеялась и тоже полезла в сумочку.  
\- Сумасшедшие, - сообщил Лёвушке Сергей.  
\- Няф-няф-няф, - подтвердил младший Гумилев и радостно заулыбался.

*  
Игоря Маяковский старался игнорировать, что было, кстати говоря, весьма непросто: Северянин был везде – в рекламе, на афишах, в газетах. Он даже сочинял песни безголосым девочкам, которых пропихнули на телевидение те невысокие и лысоватые мужчины, которые еще недавно их ужинали, и, кажется, получал невероятное удовольствие, когда его новый хит звучал из каждого утюга.  
\- Это просто непостижимо, - Марина заложила карандаш за ухо и потянулась. – Как можно так гениально писать такие плохие и пошлые стихи?  
\- Ты лучше спроси, как ими можно восхищаться, - Велемир попытался засунуть в рот Лёвушке очередную порцию яблочного пюре, но Лёвушка отчаянно хотел только «няф-няф-няф», а пюре – нет.  
\- Ну, это-то я могу представить. Курить идет кто-нибудь? Сил нет, курить хочу.  
Сергей выпрямился и мрачно кивнул.  
\- Пойдем.  
Марина встала, оправила длинную юбку – а она всегда носила длинные юбки, в отличие от Зины, например, принципиально не вылезавшей из джинсов и всевозможных штанов, – и пошла к выходу, и никто не проводил ее взглядом.  
\- Я неправильная феминистка, - сообщила Марина ему на улице. – Не хочу быть равной мужчинам. Просто хочу иметь то же, что и вы, но при этом оставаться собой.  
\- Взаимоисключающие параграфы, - Сергей потянулся, было, к ней, чтобы дать прикурить, но нут же между ними возникла зажигалка, и язычок пламени лизнул окаймленной тонкой бумагой табак.  
Серегей поднял бровь, но наткнулся на прямой и строгий взгляд незнакомой девицы.  
\- Ну, как сказать, - Марина затянулась и посмотрела на девицу.  
Сергей начал понимать, почему ей вслед никто никогда не оборачивается – себе дороже.

*  
\- Что!?!  
Если Маяковского что-то возмущало, об этом знали все, без исключения.  
\- Няф? – Лёвушка оторвался от раскрашивания отцовской индийской трости китайским розовым фломастером и заинтересованно поднял голову.  
Владимир пылал праведным гневом. Судя по всему, где-то в мире творились несправедливость и подлость, которые нужно было сиюминутно обличить, а потом немедленно пресечь.  
\- Что, опять в интернете кто-то не прав? – Игорь зевнул, прикрыв рот ладошкой, и вернулся к своему очередному арт-обзору на очередную выставку современного искусства.  
\- Новости паблика Вконтакте: как довести девушку до оргазма за пятнадцать минут! - процитировал Маяковский. Тишина стояла просто стеклянная, и его возмущение практически звенело воздухе.  
\- Я, что, одна не вижу в этом проблемы? – Марина пожала плечами и снова включила на своем айподе что-то из классики.  
Владимир задохнулся, и сердобольный Мережковский похлопал его по спине под жизнерадостный ржач всех присутствующих мужиков.

*  
Еще был там такой Даня Хармс. У Дани была блуза с бантом и такса Такса. Даня писал детские книжки в количестве, стремящемся к бесконечности, ненавидел детей и был каким-то уж очень нетрадиционным. Он Сергея напрягал. Ломкостью пальцев, привычкой цитировать себя и короткими неприличностями по каждому поводу. Сергею напрягаться сверх меры не хотелось, тут и так по ходу пьесы его всё постоянно напрягало.  
\- Даня, ты пидор? - наконец, не выдержал Сергей.  
Даня отставил чашку чая и внимательно посмотрел Сергею в лицо:  
\- А вы с какой целью интересуетесь, товарищ Есенин?  
Сергей залился краской.  
\- Ты ему своё "к Милонову" процитируй? - предложил вездесущий Северянин.  
Даня откашлялся и начал монотонно декламировать:  
\- Жил один рыжий человек, у которого не было глаз и ушей. У него не было и волос, так что рыжим его называли условно. Говорить он не мог, так как у него не было рта. Носа тоже у него не было. У него не было даже рук и ног. И живота у него не было, и спины у него не было, и хребта у него не было, и никаких внутренностей у него не было. Ничего не было! Так что непонятно, о ком идёт речь. Уж лучше мы о нём не будем больше говорить.  
Сергей молча пожал Дане руку и ушел к своему ноуту. Он понял, что Даня был просто хорошим человеком.

*  
Днем приходить туда смысла не было - Дима и Зина пропадали на своих таинственных работах и открывали кафе, которое почему-то надо было именовать коворкингом, только после шести вечера. У Сергея как раз заканчивались пары и подработка в библиотеке, и он шёл туда, и не только потому что было модно и круто, а потому что там было хорошо, весело, как-то особенно душевно.  
Вечерами они собирались все вместе, и даже если каждый занимался своими собственными делами, поневоле было нечто общее. Левушка хохотал, когда Сергей и такса Такса показывали какие-нибудь номера, язвил Игорь, Марина звонила своей очередной девушке, таинственно мерцала Анна, Вдадимир заразительно вещал, в перерывах занимаясь починкой стульев, Зина, одетая в мужской костюм, варила литрами плохой кофе, и кто-то непременно что-то читал, вслух и с выражением.  
И общий проект, в который, конечно, никто не верил, увлекал Сергея: литературная газета, набранная вручную и отпечатанная на переработанной бумаге соевыми чернилами. Два листика стихов и социальных манифестов, и новостей, и юмора, и немного карикатур, но все больше стихов, которыми здесь, кажется, дышали, питались и думали.  
\- И нам всегда будет двадцать один, - задумчиво сообщил ему Брюсов. - Прости, задумался. Так что ты там говорил про московских озорных пропойцев?  
\- Гуляк, - поправил его Сергей, рассеянно почесывая пузо Таксы.

*  
\- Будешь кофе? - любезно предложила Зина.  
\- Не пей! - Цветаева вытащила наушник и тяжело посмотрела Сергею в лоб. - Иди сюда. Сядь.  
Есенин в её присутствии немного робел. Марина, её юбки, её девушки, её сигареты и её стихи - все самобытное и цельное, оставляли налёт какой-то тревожности.  
\- Да? - кашлянув, спросил он, садясь на краешек стула рядом с Мариной.  
Зина за его спиной хмыкнула, но переключилась на Диму и его лысину. Дима корпел над редактурой какой-то книжки, поэтому отзывался невпопад.  
Марина достала кисет, химическую плитку на одну конфорку, медную турку с гнутыми краями и щеёлкнула пальцами, привлекая внимание.  
\- Вода есть?  
Сергей протянул ей бутылку Аква Минерале, внутренне холодея.  
Дальнейшее действо походило на ритуал: в полутьме Марина отмеряла крохотной ложкой ингредиенты, смешивала, бормотала нараспев, а когда запах стал совсем уж пьянящим и чуть было не вылился на Сергея, сняла турку с огня и нацедила черной густой жидкости в крохотную чашечку.  
\- Пей.  
Пришлось взять и попробовать. Сергею даже показалось, что это сера, расплавленная ртуть, ад кромешный с привкусом яблока и апельсина.  
\- У неё папа директор музея, - пояснила Зина, словно это все объясняло. – В Москве.  
\- Ну как? – Цветаева как обычно не обратила внимания на реплику Гиппиус. Она что-то искала у Сергея на лице, и это что-то было ужасно важным.  
\- Горько, - признался Сергей наконец.  
\- Иди, - улыбка Марины была такой же, как ее кофе. – Иди и не греши.

*  
\- А почему «Маяковский»? – спросил Сергей у Брюсова. Брюсов в его иерархии нормальности следовал сразу за Лёвушкой. – Не бывает же таких фамилий.  
\- Потому что он, вообще-то, Семен Иосифович Зильберштерн, и от всех скрывает свое скрипичное детство с уроками математики, - пояснил Мережковский рассеянно, ловко увернувшись от метко-брошенной промасленной тряпки.  
\- Не слушайте его, Сережа, - попросил великодушный Брюсов, раскатывая тесто для миндального печенья. – Лучше смотрите, наш добрый Владимир сейчас вам все продемонстрирует.  
Предмет обсуждения презрительно дернул плечом, повернулся к ним спиной и начал раздеваться.  
Сергей от неожиданности чуть не уронил медный противень.  
Анна мерцала в углу, Марина не обращала внимания, Игорь издевательски свистел.  
Маяковский меж тем аккуратно повесил жёлтую кофту на спинку стула, потом туда же пристроил красную клетчатую рубашку, остался только в галстуке-бабочке и повернулся к публике боком, демонстрируя искусно вытатуировнный на ребрах маяк, прямо под сердцем.  
\- Они работают-с в Крондштаде, смотрителем маяка, - отрекомендовал Владимира Хармс. – Два через два. Пролетарии они-с. Просим.  
\- И это единственный мужик здесь, который в состоянии забить гвоздь, - фыркнула Марина из своего угла. – Володя, не слушайте их, забивайте!  
\- Желание дамы – закон, - маяк ожил от движения, Есенин увидел замах, услышал стук, и у Сергея создалось такое ощущение, что Маяковский только что забил ему.  
По самую шляпку.

*  
Гумилёв курил непальский табак из длинной, хоббичьей какой-то трубки и всегда был немного нездешним. Про него было известно Сергею немного: получил несколько грантов, работал в Африке фотографом, ушел в двадцать в армию добровольцем, сразу после рождения Лёвушки, вернулся, но волосы отращивать не стал, по старой привычке оставляя на голове три миллиметра.  
\- Кем ты мечтал стать, когда вырастишь?  
Лёвушка спал у него на руках – спокойный ребенок, никаких «няф-няф-няф», чудо, а не сын. Николай вообще был каким-то... правильным. Верил в Бога, но без истомы или истовости, любил страну, преданно и безотчетно, следовал за женой, и Сергей бы не удивился, узнав, что у него на заднице вытуировано слово "акмеизм".  
\- Что?  
\- Ну, кем ты мечтал стать?  
В своем рязанском детстве Сергею – Сереге, Серому, а никак не Сергею-Сержу – хотелось ездить на вишневой девятке, носить кожаную куртку и знать не знать про правила стихосложения.  
\- Я не мечтал, - скупо ответил Есенин.  
«Няф», - укоризненно повернулся во сне Лёвушка.  
\- А мне хотелось стать капитаном, - поделился Гумилев. – Открывать новые города и страны. По полярным морям и по южным, по изгибам зеленых зыбей...  
\- Акмеизм – говно, - привычно влез Мережковский.  
Николай кивнул ему – лицо с иконы, глаза с рассвета – и ушел укачивать Лёвушку наверх, туда, где Анна, мерцая, редактировала газету.  
\- Как нам повезло, - заметил Брюсов. – Мы не мечтали, а стали кем-то.  
\- Няф, - не смог не согласиться с ним Есенин.

*  
«Никогда не буду напиваться до такого состояния», - думал Сергей, с изрядной долей восхищения рассматривая мертвецки пьяного человека, декламирующего от стойки что-то по-немецки. Судя по созвучию, это было похоже на марш вермахта и колыбельную одновременно. Левушка на руках у Анны заметно нервничал, и рвался куда-то маршировать.  
\- Надеюсь, в той стороне не Польша, - себе под нос сказала Марина.  
\- Что это? – Сергей указал подбородком на тело.  
\- Это пьяное чудовище? Борис Леонидович Пастернак. А цитирует он монолог Гамлета на немецком. Профессиональный интерес.  
\- А, так он переводчик!  
\- Угу, - промычала Марина, зажав карандаш между зубами. – Переводчик. Часов. Через дорогу. На португальский. Он метеоролог, вообще-то. Ошибается один раз, но каждый день.  
Сергей посмотрел на нее скептически. Марина сосредоточенно печатала. Тело восторженно вещало, радостно улыбаясь потолку.  
\- Пойдем, Боря, - прогудел Маяковский, приближаясь к буйному телу. – Пойдем, поспим, ты мне расскажешь всё, что хочешь.  
Переводчик-метеоролог качнулся, почти падая на Владимира, и покорно дал себя увести.  
\- Мело, мело на всей земле, во все пределы, - Пастернак вцепился Сергею в руку, когда Маяковский проводил его мимо.  
\- Я помогу, - Есенин подхватил Бориса под вторую руку и повел его к лестнице.  
В гостевой комнате, уютной, несущей черты всех обитателей этого маленького литературного дурдома, Пастернак тут же уснул, едва только голова его коснулась подушки, а Владимир заботливо укрыл его пледом.  
\- Не ошибается.  
\- Что?  
Есенин кивнул на окно, Маяковский встал рядом, почти касаясь рукой плеча Сергея, и в его молчании сквозило почти детское восхищение чудом – по мощеной набережной стелилась слепая питерская пурга.

*  
\- Что это за хрень?  
\- Зинаида рассержена.  
\- Зинаида в ярости!  
Их Сергей еще не знал, но уже готов был с ними согласиться: Зинаида, как древнее хтоническое божество, готова была разнести все на своем пути.  
Мережковский, во избежание, спрятался за Лёвушку, который задумчиво смотрел на разноцветную картинку, нарисованную на полу из мелких точек.  
\- Это что?  
\- Это пиксел-арт! – весело отозвался усатый хитрый парень и лихо подкрутил ус. Зинаиду он, видимо, не боялся совершенно.  
\- Казимир, я просила тебя...  
\- Да.  
\- Я умоляла тебя...  
\- Да-да!  
\- Я была кротка и нежна...  
\- Да-да-да...  
\- Когда требовала никогда ничего не трогать в моем заведении, особенно если это касается кистей и красок!  
\- Это мозаика, - меланхолично поправил хозяйку второй, скуластый лохматый и печальный еврей. – Старинная техника.  
\- Марк, о, просто заткнись.  
\- Няф-няф! – вдруг высказался Левушка, указывая куда-то пальчиком.  
Сергей проследил и непроизвольно ахнул. На полу, мелкими квадратиками цветного стела был выложен портрет Зинаиды – узнаваемый, исполненный немного в наивной манере, быть может, но трогательный и нежный, искрящийся, движущийся.  
\- Зиночка... – Дима осторожно тронул жену за плечо, но та скинула руку.  
\- Я всё вижу, - ледяным тоном ответила Гиппиус, и, кажется даже, стала выше в своем праведном гневе. – Я всё вижу, и ответь мне, Казимир, черная и квадратная твоя душа, какого чеёрта на этом портрете у меня такой огромный нос?!

*  
\- Пассионарность! – Велемир снова пытался накормить Лёвушку, приговаривая в такт. – Пас-си-о-нар-но-сть.  
\- Отстань от ребенка, - посоветовал Сергей, входя в помещения. С мороза попасть в тепло было приятно, только немного кололо щеки. Лёвушка обрадовался ему, открыл рот для приветственного «няф-няф», чем и воспользовался коварный Хлебников. Лёвушка обиженно посмотрел на него, но пюре проглотил.  
\- Мы учим новые слова, - пояснил Велемир весело. – Я сам придумал, пассионарность! Нравится?  
\- Он ничего не запомнит, - Есенин подхватил Таксу на руки, та начала радостно его вылизывать, перебирая лапками. – А если запомнит, ты потом сам не рад будешь.  
\- Это мы еще посмотрим, - Велемир подмигнул ему и снова склонился над Львом. А Есенина уже ждал Маяковский.

*  
\- Сережа, - Даниил поправил ломкими пальцами бант на блузе. – Сережа, а что же вы не сказали, что вы тоже пидор?  
Есенин насторожился. У них в Рязани за такое били в лицо не разбираясь, но он достаточно прожил среди этих питерских интеллигентов, чтобы хотя бы дать им возможность объясниться.  
\- Человек покурить вышел, а вы ему тут такое, - вмешалась Марина. – Даня, перестань.  
\- Но в самом деле, - Зина вышла из-за стойки. – Игорь случайно перевернул твою сумку, а там мы нашли это.  
Сергей похолодел – в руках у Гиппиус была его тетрадь со стихами. Потертая клеенчатая обложка, серые листы в клетку, и там, строчкой за строчку, все написанное за эти полгода, прожитое и прочувствованное, без правил, без стиля – как дышалось.  
\- Сережа, - Даниил торжественно взял его за руку. – Тут знающие люди говорят, что вы гений.  
Есенин смотрел на них: Марину в длинном платье с брошью, мерцающую Анну, восторженную Зину, растерянного Брюсова, спокойного Николая, ехидного Игоря, и счастливого, совершенно счастливого Маяковского, и его постепенно отпускало, наполняло легким причудливым счастьем.  
\- Ну, так что скажете, друг мой? - Хармс почесал кончик носа. – Готовы ли вы любить другого мужчину, войти с ним на ложе любви, и выйти тремя днями позже, с ворохом рифм и больной задницей?  
\- Я скажу, - Есенин взлохматил волосы и посмотрел Маяковскому прямо в глаза. – Я скажу, что акмеизм говно!

*  
\- Нам необходимо название, - Мережковский сосредоточенно грыз ручку. Он третий день бился над концепцией коворкингового пространства, и только сейчас дозрел до того, чтобы как-то обозначить свое детище.  
\- Смирись и расслабься, - отозвался Северянин, остервенело колупая клавиатуру.  
\- Это совет или вариант? - Дима поднял бровь и даже на какое-то время перестал обкусывать колпачок ручки.  
\- Общество мертвых поэтов! - Гумилев стоял на верхней ступеньке, и в свете отблесков от стекол его короткие волосы казались то серебристыми, то тусклым церковным золотом.  
\- Да у нас тут скорее клуб самоубийц, - пробормотал Малевич себе под нос.  
Марина фыркнула, Северянин не слушал, Сергей коротко глянул на Маяковского.  
\- Значит, решено, - подытожил Мережковский. - Только потом, если что - я не виноват!

*  
Вечером Есенина встретили конфетами, яблоками и коньяком.  
\- Костик приехал, - пояснила Марина, взмахивая руками. Всегда аккуратно уложенные волосы её растрепались, и сейчас она была совсем не пугающей, а в чем-то даже милой.  
Костиком же оказался высокий юноша с мрачными темными бровями, лихо подкрученными усами и эспаньолкой. Немного тревожный и очень худой, Костик стоял среди всех, обернутый в подколки, шуточки и очередную фланелевую рубашку, но не красную-клетчатую из гардероба Владимира, а в мелкий цветочек.  
Заметно было, что его давно не видели - радостное возбуждение охватило даже вечно-задумчивую Анну, а Левушка вообще демонстрировал чудеса, выдав вместо привычного "няф-няф-няф" целое новое "Котя!"  
И, удивительно, но Есенин не чувствовал ревности к этому странному человеку в мелкий цветочек, а только добродушное удовольствие от него и того, что он наконец-то счастлив. Сергей так и подумал - "наконец-то"  
\- Кто покормил Бальмонта? - громогласно спрашивал Маяковский.  
\- Я-я, - радостно смеялась Анна.  
\- Кто одел Бальмонта? - продолжал Маяковский, и тут уже Даня тянул руку.  
\- Это у них игра такая, - сказал Брюсов, вышедший из подсобки. Он, как и все, был немного пьян, но, почему-то, больше всех счастлив.  
\- А вы что? - спросил Есенин с любопытством.  
\- А я сфотографировал Бальмонта, пока он спал, - поделился Брюсов весело. - Люблю его!  
Сергей был вынужден подавиться коньяком и кашлял до слез.

*  
Первый инстаграм, на который Сергей подписался, был аккаунт Врубеля. Ну как, подписался. Его заставили.  
Инстаграм назывался "Демон", и Миша фотографировал туда всех, кого видел. Там были демоны незнакомые - хрупкие и угловатые люди, не цифровые, не нарисованные - другие; но были и демоны известные: #демонсидящий - Мережковский за стойкой, #демонспящий - задремавший за эскизом Казимир, #демонкормящий - Хлебников с ложкой яблочного пюре, #няфдемон - независимый Левушка. Тысячи их.  
Но вот как-то вечером Сергей обнаружил хештег #демондрочащий, и впервые порадовался тому, что из-за сбоя сети фотография не загрузилась. Все еще были вещи, которых он знать не хотел.  
\- Вид сверху, - поделился с ним Врубель вечером. - Не успел дописать.  
Он сидел на шаткой табуретке и не шевелился, а Марина аккуратно обрабатывала ему глубокую царапину на виске.  
\- Миша, - сказала она наконец, тяжело вздыхая. - Миша, ну скажите уже, кто вас снял?  
Миша поднял на нее огромные глаза.  
\- Никто меня не снимал, я забесплатно, - растерянно пролепетал он.  
Марина завыла, а Северянин расхохотался.  
Тогда же Миша снял #демонсмеющийся.

*  
Владимир лежал лицом вниз на полу между сдвинутых к стенам столов и стульев, и у Есенина даже на секунду ёкнуло сердце - вдруг случилось что? Тусклое питерское солнце осторожными лучами гладило его кучерявый затылок и голую спину, на которой родинки складывались в карту нездешнего неба. Вокруг Маяковского толпой стояли женщины.  
\- Ничего не меняется, - пробормотал Сергей себе под нос и, прикрыв за собой дверь от сырости, прошёл внутрь.  
На широкую смуглую спину ступила узкая, чуть смятая вечными мозолями балерины стопа - тонкая, длинноносая девушка, затянутая от горла до голеней в чёрное, вспорхнула на распластанного Маяковского, взмахнув руками, и Сергей отчётливо услышал сразу три звука: как хрустнул позвоночник Маяковского, как шумно выдохнул за дальним столиком Валентин Серов, тут же забывший про кружку отвратного кофе, и как хмыкнул за левым плечом Брюсов.  
\- Для Иды всё - сцена, - сказал он, - Даже перетруженная спина пролетариата.  
\- Вы циник и коммунист, Валера, - откликнулся Сергей, разматывая на шее шарф.  
\- Он хипстер и муза Бальмонта, - поправил его Маяковский глухо и едва не заурчал от удовольствия, когда Ида прошлась твёрдыми, как бильярдные шарики, пятками по его пояснице.  
\- Не завидуйте, - сказал Брюсов, и Сергей так и не понял, кому он это сказал: Владимиру или ему самому.

*  
Эти трое всегда приходили тогда, когда Маяковский пропадал в продуваемом всеми ветрами Кронштадте: бледная, суетливая девушка с громким смехом, ушастый молодой человек в очках и с редкими усиками и чихуа-хуа, каждый раз в новом платье. Собаку звали Александром Керенским, и её историю Хлебников рассказывал как анекдот: мол, когда собачку только взяли, думали, что визгливая эта дрянь на ножках-спичках может быть только девочкой, и тут же накупили ей одёжек больше, чем у хозяйки, но первый же осмотр у ветеринара отобрал последнюю А в гордом, совсем не собачьем имени Александра. "Не выбрасывать же платья", - заканчивал эту байку Велемир, почёсывая Керенского между ушей.  
Хозяевами Керенского были Лиля и Ося Брики (первая не работала, второй не учился), и недавно они переехали из Москвы в Петербург. Про них Велемир анекдотов не рассказывал, и Сергей был благодарен ему за это.  
\- Дай, друг, на счастье лапу мне, - протянув руку Керенскому, сказал Сергей и пристроился за одноместный столик напротив Шкловского. Тот почесал нос, поморщился, глядя на Керенского поверх крышки ноутбука и брезгливо переставил собаку на пол.  
\- Ваяете? - спросил Сергей, доставая из сумки тетрадь, заложенную ручкой. В отличие от многих других посетителей этого места, стихи он мог писать только на бумаге.  
\- Сценарий для короткометражки, - поделился Шкловский, которого здесь никто не звал по имени. - "Любовь втроём".  
\- Порно?  
\- Документальное кино почти, - хохотнул Шкловский и носом указал на Бриков: Осип тянул через трубочку фантазийный молочный коктейль, Лилечка грела руки о кружку латте. - Я бывал у них с Маяковским, когда работал в Москве, и даже жаль, что на сериал эту идею не возьмут.  
\- Подлый вы человек, Шкловский, - старательно безликим голосом сказал Сергей и поднял с пола Керенского, нарочно ставя его рядом с тарелкой Владимира. Разумеется, едва почуяв фалафель, Керенский вырвался из-под руки Сергея и пристроился к тарелке под неодобрительным взглядом Шкловского.  
\- Власть научила нас разбираться в оттенках говна, - отрезал он и, закрыв крышку ноутбука, встал.  
\- Кажется, в этом его фильме появится какой-нибудь Васенин, на редкость противный тип, да? - Керенский, конечно, ему не ответил, даже не оторвавшись от чужой тарелки, и Сергей вздохнул. Решительно, вся эта троица ему не очень нравилась.

*  
По вторникам Зиночка закрывала окна маленького зала на втором этаже фанерными щитами, на которых вперемешку пестрели рисунки Казимира, Врубеля и красно-чёрные экзерсисы Маяковского. Поверх окон, привстав на цыпочки на барном табурете, она натягивала простыню, и страхующий её Мережковский рассеянно протягивал ей кнопки, пригоршня которых всегда колола пальцы в кармане его растянутого кардигана.  
По вторникам здесь крутили кино.  
Затолкав сотню в банку из-под немецкого печенья (мзда за просмотр фильма, которую, конечно, придумал Мережковский), Сергей плюхнулся на стул у барной стойки.  
\- Хорошо, что Зиночка сейчас там, - он махнул намокшей от снега чёлкой в сторону окон, едва пригубив кофе из поставленной перед ним чашки. - А вы полны талантов.  
Маяковский, заменявший Зинаиду за стойкой, только пожал плечами:  
\- Кофе сварить не сложнее, чем забить гвоздь.  
\- Марина бы с вами не согласилась.  
Кофе Маяковского горчил на губах, таял ванильными нотками на кончике языка, жаром прокатывался по нёбу и ухал в желудок, как нефть в гулкое брюхо танкера.  
\- Такой бы кофе по утрам пить, - сказал он, - На пары бы не опаздывал.  
\- Если вы будете пить кофе Маяковского по утрам, Серёжа, вы всё равно будете опаздывать на пары, - заметила Марина, локтем опираясь на стойку, и окатывая Есенина смехом, принесенным с улицы холодом и запахом полевых трав. - Но совсем по другой причине.  
Маяковский хмыкнул и, заткнув полотенце за ремень джинсов, повернулся к ним спиной.  
\- Смутился, - отчётливым шепотом пояснила Марина. Она была непривычно возбужденной, и румянец на её бледных скулах казался Сергею чуть ли не болезненным. - Осипа из СК выпустили. Он домой мыться поехал, говорит, что тюремный запах никогда не должен звучать в этих стенах.  
Перед Мариной появился узкий бокал с чем-то совсем химическим, и Владимир на миг задержал ладонь на тонких пальцах Марины:  
\- Без него не начнём.  
\- Не начнём, - подтвердил Есенин. Мандельштам ему нравился, хоть и видел он его пару раз между двумя арестами, и вообще в первый раз принял его за мужа Марины.  
\- Ося придёт? - переспросила с верхотуры Зиночка и, дождавшись слаженного кивка Марины, Сергея и Владимира, взвизгнула, как девчонка. - Кто-нибудь, повесьте экран вместо меня, я срочно должна сделать торт!  
Она спорхнула на руки мужу, а падающий экран почти одновременно подхватили рванувшийся с табурета Сергей и перемахнувший через стойку Маяковский.  
\- Справятся, - пробормотала себе под нос Марина и, наконец, рискнула попробовать дымящееся перед ней зелье.

*  
Марина пришла, села за стойку и посмотрела Диме в глаза. Мережковский хмыкнул, нацедил в рюмку коньяка и поставил перед Цветаевой. Та опрокинула в себя алкоголь, как воду, и с тоской посмотрела на семейную чету.  
\- Не выдержала твоя душа союза футуризма с имажинизмом? - Зина усмехнулась краешком рта, став похожей на черную ворону - с виду безобидная, но на самом деле опасная.  
\- Да они напились и читают друг другу классиков! - Марина с тоской посмотрела на потолок. - И ладно Владимир, его немецкий даже Шиллера превращает в гимн Вермахта, это хотя бы предсказуемо, а Сережа...  
\- Забыл слова от переизбытка чувств? - Гиппиус жестом попросила мужа налить и себе. Красное вино атласной струей потекло в антикварный бокал толстого стекла.  
\- Он читает Бодлера, - замогильным голосом сообщила Цветаева.  
Зина расхохоталась.  
\- Любовь - это слушать его рязанский французский, - философически заметил Мережковский. - Ох, девочки, пожалуй и я с вами выпью, по такому случаю.

*  
Бальмонт, отнявшийся, отдохнувший, и, судя по довольному Брюсову, не чурающийся и иных плотских наслаждений, буравил взглядом Мережковского.  
\- Я не налью вам водки, Костя, - сообщил ему Дмитрий устало.  
\- Вы жлоб? - Бальмонт вопросительно изогнул бровь.  
\- Конечно, - спокойно подтвердил Мережковский. - Я жлоб. Но это не отменяет того, что водки нет.  
\- Водка яд! - мрачно заметил Даня, приложив длинные пальцы к вискам.  
\- Вот-вот, послушайте человека, который вчера всю водку и извел, - благодушно кивнул Мережковский. - Могу нацедить вам зиночкиной Рябиновой настойки.  
\- О, Зиночкин яд! - обрадовался Бальмонт. - Давайте.  
Сыто булькнула пузатая бутылка, в углу, не отрываясь от письма, вздохнул Есенин.  
\- Кстати, я тут заметил одно обстоятельство, вероятно, неверно его истолковал...  
\- Короче, - потребовал Мережковский.  
\- Сережа так одинок... У него нет друзей?  
Дима поперхнулся, а Хармс зашелся сухим едким кашлем.  
\- Когда вы такое говорите, Костик, где-то умирает один Мариенгоф! - укоризненно покачал головой Мережковский.  
\- А когда вы такое говорите, Дмитрий, - наставительно заметил Даня. - Где-то один Маяковский намеревается совершить убийство. Между прочим нас с вами, вдогонку несчастному Анатолию.  
Есенин, наконец, кинул ручку на стол.  
\- Как быть, если твои друзья мерзкие тупые уроды? - с тоской спросил он.  
\- Любите их не за это, Сережа, - посоветовал Бальмонт великодушно.  
\- Это все Зиночкин яд, - покаянно опустил голову Мережковский. - Вечно она перебарщивает.  
Хрупкая Марина держала Маяковского за предплечье и звонко хохотала. Бальмонт отсалютировал рюмкой, выпивая горьковатую настойку до дна.  
На тетрадных листах медленно остывали чернила.

*  
Цветаеву Сергей заметил ещё от светофора на углу улиц: та шла под руку с высокой рыжей девушкой и смотрела на неё так, что через шаг запиналась о неровный асфальт. Сергей почему-то замедлился и опустил уже вскинутую, было, в приветствии руку. Брюсов бы назвал его интриганом, но Сергей вытащил из ушей наушники, пытаясь разгадать за гулом города чужой разговор.  
Рыжая эта шагала широко, по-мужски, как мог бы топать по тротуару немного неуклюжий Боря Пастернак, и Марина рядом с ней казалась чуть ли не водой: быстрая, гибкая, текучая, шелестящая пёстрой юбкой.  
Спрятавшись под козырьком у входа в коворкинг, Марина (Сергей разглядел) привстала на носочки, ткнувшись лицом в скулу под медными со снежной патиной волосами своей спутницы.  
Пялиться так было совсем уж неприлично, да и видно в сырых сумерках было плохо, и Сергей выбил из пачки на ладонь папиросу. Он вертелся на месте, пытаясь спрятать от ветра хрупкий язычок зажигалки, и не заметил, как рядом с ним кто-то остановился и протянул ему ровно горящую zippo.  
Благодарно кивнув, Сергей поднял голову и едва не подавился дымом. У марининой рыжей со следом вишнёвого бальзама для губ на щеке было неуловимо знакомое лицо. Дёрнув уголком тонкого рта, девушка спрятала зажигалку в карман пальто и пошла прочь, а Есенин поспешил к дверям "Клуба Самоубийц" и, конечно же, наткнулся на застывшую у парадной Марину. Глядя в её сияющее счастьем лицо со смазанным контуром улыбающихся губ, Сергей вдруг вспомнил, где видел раньше эту маринину рыжую.  
\- А почему вы не пригласили Софью к нам? - спросил он. - Она поэт, вы поэт, мы все немного поэты. Кроме Северянина.  
\- Я её слишком люблю, - просто ответила Марина, отнимая у Есенина сигарету.  
\- Думаете, мы её напугаем?  
\- Думаю, вы ей понравитесь, и мне придётся делиться ею с вами.  
Она бросила окурок в банку из-под консервированных ананасов, которая заменяла пепельницу, и юркнула внутрь, и Сергей, хмыкнув, пошёл за ней. Сегодня у Маяковского был выходной, и в свете этого, слова Марины были Есенину ой как близки.

*  
К этому человеку более всего подошел бы эпитет «великолепный».  
\- Жорж, - представился он, радостно улыбаясь. Его узкое, выбритое до синевы лицо, прямо таки источало дружелюбие и радость. – Приятно познакомится, Сережа.  
Есенин уловил акцент – кавказский, но ненавязчивый, почти незаметный, и протянул руку.  
\- Вы тоже?.. – неопределенно спросил он.  
\- Тоже? – новый знакомый поднял бровь.  
\- Сереженька стесняется спросить, тоже ли вы пидор, Жорж! – влез Хармс, энергично стряхивая с волос воду. Рядом с ним, шумно фыркая, похожие телодвижения совершала такса Такса.  
\- Даня! – укорила Марина из своего загадочного угла. – Сережа большой мальчик, и сам может спросить, что ему хочется. Жорж, подтверди, что ты не поэт.  
\- Я не поэт, Сережа, - торжественно вымолвил Жорж, и приосанился. – Я художник.  
Тусклое вечернее солнце, едва-едва пробившись сквозь тучи, слепо толкнулось Жоржу в бок, высвечивая его изумрудный пиджак и желтую рубашку почти до неоновых оттенков, и Сергей как-то сразу ему поверил.

Жорж по паспорту звался Георгием Богдановичем Якуляном, подписывал свои картины «Георгий Якулов», откликался на «Жоржа» или «солнышко» и всем и каждому рассказывал свою теорию разноцветных солнц.  
\- Солнца везде разные – в Ереване желтое, в Дели – голубое, в Москве – красное. Здесь вот серо-сиреневое… - объяснял он Есенину, когда они вышли из «Клуба самоубийц» покурить, и огонек его сигареты горел крохотной звездочкой в низко-надвинутых сумерках. – И почему цветом пользуются только для того, чтобы подчеркнуть образ? Цвет, Сереженька, это самостоятельная, движущая сила, он может воздействовать как-бы изнутри образа, он – вся суть образа, а никак не форма. Понимаете, Сереженька?  
Есенин, который не спал третьи сутки и только что выпил полкружки превосходного армянского коньяка залпом, и из-за чего видел перед глазами разноцветные всполохи всех цветов, которые только бывают на свете, был готов понять все, что угодно.  
\- Поехали к цыганам! – вдруг удивительно-трезвым голосом сказал Жорж, сунул руки в карманы пальто, сплюнул сигарету в урну и твердым шагом направился куда-то вдоль канала.  
\- Пусть идет, - пробасил Маяковский от двери. Из-за иллюминации в глазах Есенина он казался оранжевым и немножечко алым, там где сердце. Сергей кивнул, сделал шаг, и ткнул пальцем в воображаемое пятно у Владимира на груди, потом поднял голову и удивленно сказал – Красное.  
Маяковский скупо кивнул, подхватил его под мышки и как Левушку потащил наверх – отсыпаться.  
От цыган Жорж вернулся заметно посвежевшим через четыре дня, и тут же принялся писать.

\- Рисовальщик он, прямо скажем, отвратительный, - поделился своим мнением с Есениным Мариенгоф. – Но до чего человек душевный!  
Душевный человек сейчас притащил в каворкинг девушку – красивую, круглолицую, белокожую, представил ее Алисою, и кружил теперь от столика к столику - знакомил.  
\- Алиса, - сказала Алиса, когда очередь дошла и до них. – Я буду играть в театре!  
\- Он точно не продюсер, - подал голос от своего ноута Северянин.  
Алиса хитро прищурилась.  
\- Он художник, - сказала она небрежно. – А чего добился ты?  
Секунду стояла тишина, а потом, под дружный хохот, Жорж поклонился и церемонно поцеловал Алисе руку.  
Игорь медленно зеленел от злости.

Больше всего это напоминало гипсовый член. Так Есенин Жоржу и сказал.  
\- Это макет памятника двадцати шести бакинским комиссарам! – наставительно поднял вверх палец Якулов. – Правда, не все из них были коммунистами… и бакинцами… да и было их всего пятеро…  
\- Жорж! – Сергей хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая внимание собеседника. Системно мыслить Жорж не умел, постоянно отвлекался на сторонние вопросы, из-за чего мог легко упустить суть.  
\- Так вот, памятник! – снова оживился Якулов. – Бакинским комиссарам. Подарок, для гордого армянского народа! Я еще, кстати, такую чернильницу сделал. Писчий прибор. Красиво?  
И он сунул Сергею под нос телефон.  
На экране опять возникло что-то фаллическое, неопределенное.  
\- Нуууу… - протянул Есенин осторожно. – Круто, че?  
Когда он волновался, обычно на автомате переходил на рязанский лексикон.  
\- Вот и я думаю, - Жорж мечтательно улыбнулся. – Охуительно!  
Есенин снова покосился на гипсовый член, и с удивлением понял, что возразить ему нечего.

Вечером, когда каждый закончил свои дела, и Зиночка сварила свою заключительную порцию яда, который по недоразумению назывался «кофе», пидоры, то есть поэты, конечно, играли в числа.  
\- Двести восемьдесят семь! – начал Северянин как обычно кучеряво.  
\- Акмеизм говно совсем, - на автомате отозвался Мережковский. – Триста девяносто два?  
\- Скушен символизм весьма, - зевнула Анна, и потянулась. – Двести шестьдесят один.  
\- Верен футуризм един! – отрубил Маяковский задумчиво, но продолжать не стал. Он чинил очередной поломанный табурет, и совершенно не хотел отвлекаться.  
\- Володя, да скажите что-нибудь уже! – попросил Брюсов благодушно.  
\- Триста! – после заминки буркнул Маяковский.  
От неожиданности и огромного количества вариантов, поэты притихли. Жорж, до того дремавший в кресле, приоткрыл один глаз.  
\- Но это же совсем просто, господа, - торжественно возвестил он. – Триста – выеби имажиниста!  
Сергей понял, что по давешнему примеру Северянина, зеленеет. Кажется, это был первый раз, когда он оказался солидарен с Северяниным.  
\- Ну что, я выиграл? – Жорж потянулся до хруста и беззаботно оглядел собравшихся.  
\- Безусловно, Жорж, - Даниил с трудом скрывал восхищение. – Безусловно, Жорж, и я могу тебе точно сказать, что ты прямо очень сильно пидор.  
Жорж польщенно улыбнулся.


End file.
